Miss Peregrines Home For Insane Children
by asyndela
Summary: Miss Peregrine has had problems, but nothing like the children would have ever thought in a million years!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear lovely readers,**

 **As you may or may not know,** **Returned** **and** **Unfortunate** **have been canceled due to private circumstances.**

 **So I have prepared a new story for you all called;** **Don't Look At Me** **!**

 **Obviously, the characters are not mine -though I wish- but, they are owned by the amazing mind of Mr Ransom Riggs and, the publishing unit Quirk.**

 **This is my own story, if there are any like it -which I highly doubt, but if think there is, don't hesitate to tell me- I did NOT copy anyone's work.**

 **But, by all means, you may base your story off mine. Just tell me by PMing me and if you can, please give me credit. It is my story after all. :)**

 **I will also like to announce that yes, I am very new to the website so I do not know very well how to work it ;)**

 **Funny story actually, when I first started DuchessGoodFairy had to help me because I kept publishing duplicates of my first chapter. I am so stupid xD**

 **The other thing I want to make public, is that I am extremely lazy, therefore I don't usually proof-read my items before publishing -then I laugh at all of my silly mistakes that are really stupid- this is mainly why I don't have proper grammatical tenses in my stories. Hence, I am not perfect, I don't mind though if you comment to give me some helpful pointers to try and help me. But, I prefer you to not post them if you are purposely trying to be rude -I am sure that everyone would agree.- But, that doesn't mean I will delete your comments since, I don't want to be mean back.**

 **Well bye for now, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is Miss P going to eat breakfast with us?" Asked Claire, holding her fork anxiously with anticipation as Jacob and Emma were busy setting the table, preparing for the rich feast.

"I'm sure she will come from her room in a moment Claire, you really shouldn't worry so much."

"But I am worrying!" Claire screeched having a minature fit.

Emma pulled out a chair beside Claire, realizing that this little reminder about Miss Peregrine can turn into a long argument, or conversation if Claire decides that she was wrong, or vise versa.

"Why are you even seated? Breakfast won't be served for another hour or so. We were just setting the table I hope you do realize." Emma asked.

Claire quickly switched the topic, "I'm scared for Miss P, she usually helps you with kitchen duty." Claire's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Claire, Miss Peregrine is fine. She probably just waking up late, I don't know why you wouldn't think she wasn't okay."

The little girl crossed her arms and banged her fork across the table. "Miss P is never late and you know that! And, I know that she's not okay!"

"How so?"

Claire rolled her eyes -a new talent that she had learned from Enoch that recently became her new favorite hobby.- "Because she's in her room all day crying! It wakes me up all of the time when I try and sleep!"

Emma glanced back at Claire for a while.

Ymbrynes were never meant to show emotions. Which -of course- was the most idiotic idea in the eyes of Emma.

Emma had never heard of an ymbryne crying, and the thought of Miss Peregrine crying was beyond absurd.

Ymbrynes were trained specifically not to share emotions with any peers, including when they were around each other. Causing them to become permanent stone-faced women who watch over strange children in time continuums.

"Claire, you were just hearing things, I know for a fact you're still afraid of the dark. I am absolutely, positively sure the bird is alright."

Claire looked down, "She's not alright Emma, I know that for a fact. Don't you think that she's acting a bit weird?"

"She's fine." Emma said doubting her own words.

It was true though, Miss Peregrine was acting very strange, but Emma didn't want to believe that anything was wrong with her beloved ymbryne.

Usually, Miss Peregrine would take her children out after lunch or breakfast. Recently though, Alma would lock herself in her bedroom after breakfast. But, before going to her bedroom, she would beg the older children to take the younger ones for mid-morning walks. And, the children couldn't resist, so they did what they had been told, and they all left the house as asked.

On several occasions, Miss P refused to eat a morsel, when before she would eat small portions. That didn't mean that she wouldn't attend the 'family' meals and help prepare everything with Emma and Jake.

Emma did have to admit though, the whole situation was progressively becoming worse. Miss P looked dazed like she was about to faint half the time, if the children ever got a glimpse of her before she rushed to her room after any meal, that is if she stayed for that long. Now, she just helped Jacob and Emma prepare the food.

Lately, she had looked to be getting thinner and extremely thin. Of course, the children weren't very sure if she was or not, since she wore that long gown that covered her body fully. But, Emma was the few observant wards who could tell that she was losing a lot of weight from her hands and face -since that's all they could see.- And, by the looks of it, it wasn't a tiny problem either. Her bones looked like they were practically protruding out of her skin.

Claire studied Emma for a while, "Emma I know she isn't she would have came down if she was."

Emma was becoming im-patient, "I'm sure there is nothing wrong Claire!"

"How will you explain her mor-morning all of the time?! And, waking me up all the time?!"

Emma softened a bit, laughing at Claire's 'adultness' in trying to expand her vocabulary. "You were probably hearing Enoch's dolls, dainty little things aren't they?"

Claire got up from where she was seated with a hard thump, "She's not okay! I will prove it!"

Her little pink dress flowed as she darted down the hall, struggling to get up the stairs.

"No Claire, wait!" Emma cried trying to climb over the chair, attempting to catch Claire. She was no match though, Claire's little, scrawny legs were much faster than Emma's long lanky ones that she tripped over all of the time.

Claire bolted down the massive upstairs hall that was lined with her best to get to the end where Alma's bedroom was.

Claire stopped and stared at the large double doors, she traced her fingers hesitantly across the dark-stained wood planks.

It occurred to her than no-one had ever been in Miss Peregrine's bedroom before, not only that but, in order to be the first inside her room she needed a key. And Emma was nearly up the stairs.

Claire pressed her head against the door, and without thinking began to chomp away with her back-mouth at the brass door-knob.

"Stop!" Emma cried now almost half-way down the hall.

Claire began chewing harder, her sharp teeth making loud screeching noises that made their hair stand on end.

The door-knob cracked open and Claire quickly ran inside of Miss Peregrine's room, followed by Emma who nearly stopped her.

The both of them gasped.

 **I know this was a super short chapter!**

 **But I do promise to write again soon :)**

 **Oh, what do you want to see in her room? Comment below on what it should be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola guys,**

 **Chapter 2 is here! I am so EXCITED! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy c;**

 **Chapter 2**

The dark drapes hung low, covering the whole room in a thick black sheet. The air smelled of a carcass that was left out for days, and the bed spread had rips in a nife-like pattern.

Emma and Claire wandered cautiously, afraid of what was lurking behind the shadows. The both went in different directions, realizing that the dark room was extremely large.

"Stay close," Emma mouthed, razing her finger to her lips making a little flame dance upon it. Making sure that the whole room wasn't exposed, the last thing she needed was to be caught.

"Can we leave, where's the door..?" Claire asked huddled by a large doorway. It was so dark she failed to see it.

"Maybe it's in here." Emma pointed to the door that was right beside Claire.

Emma pulled the door open silently, it was strange, it had no handle, unlike the way they came in. But, Claire did chew the thing to pieces. So this had to be it.

Claire went in first, then Emma. The door closed loudly.

"Well, this isn't it…" Emma said calmly, looking around the door, hoping to see the hallway from where they came. "Let's try another okay?"

Claire nodded.

Emma attempted to open the door but it was locked, but it had no handle. "It won't budge!" Emma whispered worriedly.

"Look for another door than, this place is massive!" Claire gestured grandly around her.

Emma forced a smile.

The both walked around the rooms, Emma noticed small things on the walls, she decided to take a closer look.

There were beautiful pictures, almost all of them were embroidered with white paises on it's sides. She squinted trying to make out the pictures that hung before her.

It was of other peculiar children, but on the sides, a huge gash of white appeared over another person. ' _Probably their ymbrynes.'_ She thought Emma, ' _But why would they be here?'_

She looked across the room, Claire followed, the whole room was a shrine of peculiar children, some of which the two didn't recognize.

The two walked in silence, studying all of the pictures closely. Claire came across a rather large photograph, in this one, all of the faces were distorted and covered in Alma's neat handwriting. Claire waved to Emma to come over, she still couldn't read if her life depended on it, especially cursive.

Emma followed the little girl's small hand.

Emma made an odd expression with her face, when she arrived, trying to read closely, with her dull flame before her. She gasped suddenly.

"What is it?!" Claire whisper-shouted.

"They're all dead!" Emma whispered back. "These are the dates of their death!"

"What do you mean?!"

Emma brightened the flame, making the whole room glow with a sparkling, glossy amber tint. Every child in the pictures were missing their eyes with strange faces of pure torture.

"What is this?!" Claire asked louder this time, hiding behind Emma.

A noise came from the other side of the bedroom.

"What was that?!" Claire screamed.

" _Failed… Jack… Myron…"_ The voice whispered in a grim tone.

"Who are you!?" Emma shouted, flashing her light towards where the noise was coming from.

A thump came from behind them. Knocking something from a shelf behind them.

" _Please… Don't hurt me!"_ The whispering voice said, quieter and now weeping.

"Tell me who you are and I won't hurt you!" Emma answered sternly once more.

Claire began to cry.

Another thump.

This time knocking something much louder right in front of them, it was a large white duffle bag.

"Emma make it stop!" Claire cried harder.

Emma crouched, studying the bag hoping, that it was some sort of weapon.

She read the large cursive letters that were printed neatly on the packaging.

' _Floyd, may you rest in peace.'_

"What is it!?" Claire asked, holding Emma tightly.

Another crash.

"Hurry open it!" Claire cried.

Emma fidgeted with the zipper, but jumped back almost instantly, Claire screamed.

A body of a young boy laid limply, he was pale, his hair was balding, and some parts of his body were scraped to the bone.

It was a dead little boy.

"RUN!" Emma screamed. Trying to get away from the body.

Another crash, this time, a silhouette was before her.

More bags fell, covering almost the whole room with a stronger, stranger smell.

Another crash.

Emma flashed her flame towards where it came from, and this time caught a glimpse of what was before her.

 **LET'S STOP HERE!**

 **This got kinda scary xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I'm going to stop talking now so you can read my story ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

It was a strange lady standing before them.

Her hair was mussed and covered in ash, her long elegant gown was torn in odd places revealing skinny-boney arms that were gashed with scars. She was covering her eyes, almost afraid of Emma's bright light.

But, the most scariest trait of all, was that this woman was Miss Peregrine.

"Miss Peregrine..?" Emma said, letting her light die down, realizing that the headmistress was distressed from the fire. "What happened to you?"

" _Don't hurt me Jack! Please…"_ Alma yelled, releasing her eyes from her hands.

"Miss Peregrine, listen to me what happened to you!?" Emma said holding Claire close to her.

" _Myron run away!"_ Miss Peregrine cried slouching to the floor, scurrying into the shadows.

"Who are you!" Claire screamed, hoping with so little that this wasn't their beloved headmistress.

Miss Peregrine answered, crawling in a distorted way towards the children, " _Alma Lefay Bentham… A student of Miss Avocet and... Miss Bunting."_ She smiled in a crooked way, " _I am one of her youngest... students!"_

"Your Miss Peregrine!" Emma screamed in terror, she already knew it was her, but the fact that she went completely mad was beyond comprehension.

" _Shh, we mustn't tell that to Jack! He will do it again!"_ Miss Peregrine whispered.

"Who's Jack!?" Emma yelled holding Claire tighter than before.

" _He doesn't like me… He yells at me 'Caul… Caul… Caul..!'"_

"He's dead! Jacob killed him! You have to know Alma!" Emma said hoping that saying her first name would knock some sense into her.

" _J-Jacob..?_ " Alma rose from her crouching position, " _Who are you… How do you know my name!? Who's Jacob!"_ She screeched coming closer to the girls.

"We are your children!" Claire said sobbing, "We are your wards! Jacob is our friend!"

Alma came closer, " _YOU'RE WITH JACK!"_ She screamed in a un-human way.

"No… no! We are with you… We are your children!" Emma backed away as Alma was attempting to run towards them.

"RUN!" Emma cried jogging towards the door from where they came.

She struggled and Alma was running fast, they couldn't open the door.

They began to bang hard, praying to God that they will be able to get out of here in one piece.

"HELP!" The both of them sobbed, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Alma came closer, limping towards them quicker.

The both of the children banged harder onto the wooden door.

Emma felt something breathing on her neck, she hesitantly turned, it was Alma. She wore a small frown.

" _You tried to kill me! Your with Jack!"_ Alma said.

"We would never like to hurt you!" Emma answered, putting Claire behind her.

" _You did try and kill me! Therefore…"_ She smirked, " _I will have to kill you."_

Claire began to sob loudly.

"No, no we would never try and hurt you! We are you children!" Emma said trying now to kick the door.

Alma gripped Emma tightly by her nails, slowly ripping through her skin. Claire screamed.

" _Shh…"_ Alma said.

"P-Please don't hurt us..!" Emma said struggling to get back to Claire.

Alma held Emma's neck tightly, making her face turn a faint purple.

She knew that she could burn her, but she couldn't do it.

Emma looked at Miss Peregrine with pleading eyes.

"Miss P!" Claire cried hugging the door. "Please don't hurt her!"

Emma's eyes began to become foggy, and he legs went limp. She couldn't struggle anymore.

Alma's grip tightened, making blood vessels in Emma's neck burst. Blood filled her mouth and slowly dripped from the corners of her lips.

The flames went away from her hands, her body was experiencing something new and, strange. Death.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter smh**

 **But I do hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please comment I will try to post a new chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **I'm thinking about saying hello in multiple languages xD I'm that bored…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Stop!" Claire cried, "Please! We aren't trying to hurt you!"

Claire huddled onto the ground holding her face, she couldn't bare to see Emma in Miss Peregrine's hands that way.

" _Why should I?! Your with my brother!"_ Alma snapped.

"We aren't I promise! Were your children!"

Alma gasped in disgust and let Emma unconscious body slip to the ground without a care.

She came close to Claire and lifted her up by her golden locks.

"HELP PLEASE!" Claire screamed, her feet dangling in the air.

Emma attempted to get up, but Miss Peregrine stomped on her, causing her to stay still.

"Please you have to remember us Miss Peregrine!" Claire squealed, tears dripping down her face anxiously.

A light flickered in Alma's eyes, her pupils became un-dilated, and she collapsed.

Claire fell to the ground and couldn't bare to move. She was too afraid to even move.

"C-Claire…" It was Alma. She was whispering

"Don't hurt me please!" Claire said rocking back and forth, holding her legs close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry… I won't hurt you." Alma whispered again.

Claire rocked silently, sobbing into her little hands.

"Claire…"Alma said once again.

"I'm not with your brother, please don't hurt me!"

She felt a cold hand go onto her back, she nearly gasped when she felt how cold it was.

"Don't touch me, please leave me alone…" Claire said choking on sobs.

Alma let go and Claire looked up.

She was crying. Miss Peregrine was crying! The strongest person all of the children had known -besides Bronwyn- Was sobbing before Claire.

Claire immediately thought this was a trick, afterall, she nearly murdered Emma. "Please don't hurt me Miss P…"

"Claire, I told you…I won't hurt you."

"No, no, no, no, you almost killed her! Take me out of this awful place please!" Claire's face was covered with tears.

"Claire, it's me... Miss Peregrine."

"Miss Peregrine wouldn't hurt us and not take care of us!"

"Claire, I would never try and hurt you." Alma came closer, now holding the sobbing Claire in her arms.

"Please, let me go." Claire cried too exhausted to fight.

"D-Don't trust her…" Came a voice in the dark, it was Emma.

Emma tried to create some light, she only managed created a few sparks.

"Emma!" Claire cried braking from Miss Peregrine's grip.

Claire ran towards Emma, hugging her 'big sister's' chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Claire said sobbing over Emma.

"I'm fine, try and get out of here…" Emma said faintly.

Alma walked over slowly, towards Emma's light.

"Emma… Is that you..?" Alma said holding her mouth.

"Now you know my name you witch!" Emma said struggling to get up from where she laid, "Leave us alone please! Get away, don't hurt us!"

Emma got up, letting out a few wheezing breaths, when she realized that Miss Peregrine was now running towards the both of them.

Emma covered Claire quickly, shielding her from Alma.

She brightened her flame, then she noticed Alma's eyes. They were no longer black, but her normal emerald-hawk eyes.

"M-Miss Peregrine..?" Emma said as she began to cry.

"Emma… I am so sorry!" She hugged Emma tightly.

"What on Earth happened to you!?" Emma said still holding on to Claire.

"You need to get out of here!" Alma cried.

"Not until you tell us what happened here!" Emma snapped.

"Emma, I promise I am alright."

"Alright my bloody shoe! Have you gone mad! Look at you!"

"Emma…" Alma hesitated, "I am so sorry, you need to get out of here! The memories will come back again, just leave, go to another ymbryne!"

"We are not leaving you Miss Peregrine!"

"Emma, please…"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Emma, I never wanted you to come in here. Everyone has their secrets…"

"This is more than that don't you think!? You have dead peculiars everywhere!"

"This is how I cope with life… I failed so many times, their coming back. You don't understand, everyone of my family members are gone, everyone I loved is gone!"

"We all understand, we have no-one except you Miss Peregrine! Half of us don't know where we came from!" Emma said still struggling to accept the reality of Miss Peregrine going crazy.

What if they would have to live with a new ymbryne, their mother would be gone…

"Everything I loved, became everything I lost. Even if my brothers were evil, it was my fault…" Miss Peregrine slouched, filling with dread after every word she spoke.

"Miss P, please, tell me what is going on!"

Alma glanced around the room, fidgeting with her hands, and she began to shake. Her head beaded with sweat, as if what she was doing to herself was a mortal sin.

"I-I have been taking ambrosia…"

 **IM APOLOGIZING AHEAD OF TIME c;**

 **I am so SO excited that Chapter 3 is done, so I am posting it right away!**

 **Sorry, if there are any mistakes or things don't make sense I am just so excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marhabaan!** **مرحبا** **(Hello) c;**

 **Chapter 5**

Emma covered her mouth and stood up almost instantly. "You have been taking ambrosia!?"

Alma looked down, "I am so sorry, you don't understand…"

"I perfectly understand; You're selfish! You're putting us all in danger without a care! You nearly killed me thanks to that stupid drug!"

"Emma, you don't understand...I am so sorry!" Alma cupped her face with her palms.

Claire scurried over beside her, tugging at her dress anxiously. "I want to leave!" Claire said burying her face into Emma's thigh.

Emma looked down in disgust at their sobbing headmistress, "You're terrible!" She screamed.

Alma took out a large flask, that was filled with a dark liquid. "You need to go, both of you."

"Miss P! Don't drink it!" Claire cried rushing towards Miss Peregrine.

Alma looked up at Claire, "Run away, through there." She pointed to a small door,"Hurry, and lock it when you get through the other side."

"Miss P, please…" Claire hugged their headmistress tightly, "We need you…"

"Run, get away from this loop."

Emma looked away and gripped Claire tightly. The both of them rushed towards another set of doors that led to another room covered in corpses.

"Don't look Claire." Emma said trying to stop her gag reflex.

"Miss Peregrine doesn't love us…" Claire began to sob.

"Well, it was her brother's fault, this is how she repaid her debt to the council of ymbrynes… I suppose you're right."

The light nearly blinded the two girls as they walked out of the Miss Peregrine's bedroom. But, they weren't hesitant, since they could hear Alma screaming and cursing at dead peculiars.

"Emma what do we do?" Claire asked, and now that Emma could see, the both of them were in super bad condition.

Claire had chunks of hair missing with ash and dust all over her dress. Her lip was bleeding and quivering from crying.

Emma on the other hand, was dripping blood from her neck that seemed to have stained everything on her, to her clothes, to her skin.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here before we all become insane."

The both of them ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over their ripped garments on the way down.

The both of them opened the parlours doors with a large screech that made everyone jump.

"What on Earth..?" Jacob said nearly dropping the syrup when he was serving all of the other children, "What happened to you?"

"We need to get out of here!" Emma screamed.

Enoch scoffed, nearly choking in his scrambled eggs, "Why, I like it here. Much better than Devil's Acre." He said giggling, making little yellow chunks fly from his mouth.

"You don't understand! Miss Peregrine's gone mad!" Claire squealed.

"No, seriously, were you like out in the garden… Or something?" Jacob asked, looking at both of them with a frown.

"Jake it's true, Miss Peregrine is completely bonkers !" Said Claire, who was now becoming in-patient with these imbeciles.

Everyone began to laugh.

"How can you be so bloody sure?" Enoch giggled.

"Shut up! We know she's insane!" Emma chimed in.

"How so?!" Enoch said now snarling, angry for his point being possibly proven wrong.

"Look at me… Isn't that proof?!"

Enoch let out a booming laugh, "Yeah, like we will believe a blood little girl and her 'big sister'!"

"She's been taking ambrosia…" Emma replied, "Happy now!?"

Everyone gasped.

Enoch smile turned into a grim frown, "W-What no… S-She can't!"

A blood curling scream came from the upstairs.

Enoch glanced back at Claire, "We forgot to unlock the door..!"

 **I didn't proof-read this c;**

 **Bye guys love ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Namaste/** **नमस्ते** **(Hello) c;**

 **I'M SO EXCITED T^T**

 **I didn't proof read this xD**

 **Chapter 6**

"What was that?!" Olive said hiding behind Bronwyn.

"We need to get out of here!" Emma said in a demanded snarl.

"We still have the key though! We have to save her!" Claire pointed to Emma's blouse pocket.

"Claire," Emma held Claire's hand, "we need to go, we can't save her."

Claire began to sob.

Another bang came from the upstairs, along with another cursing scream.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Enoch crossed his arms.

"I will explain as we leave." Emma replied, "Hurry take everything you need, we need to go."

The children ran in all sorts of directions, but the upstairs was off limits. Emma didn't want anyone going near Miss Peregrine, she even double locked the door. She made sure not to go inside, she didn't want to get lost again. After locking the strange door she set the key on the shelf.

The children brought coats and galoshes, some even brought old toys thinking that they may never come back to their new home in Myron's panloopticon. This practically tortured them all.

By now, most children had turned pale with fear and were crying softly.

"What's going to happen to us?" Olive cried.

Another crash came from the upstairs, this one was closer.

Emma began to pray silently, hoping that the door wouldn't open.

Emma ignored Olive's un-answerable question and shouted to the rest of them "We have to go!" Emma grabbed the key from underneath the mat, attempting to lock the door behind them as they were leaving.

More crashes and bangs came from the upstairs, the door began to bend from the stress of Alma's hands. And the door knob shook violently.

Emma began to bite her nails and the children began to stop in their places.

All of their faces drained of color, they could hear more thumping, Alma's scream now was audible. It was not just muffled curses.

"DON'T HURT ME, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Alma sobbed as she banged on the door.

Little children began to scream and cry, Jacob, Bronwyn, Emma, Hugh, and Millard, had to keep the little ones from going up the stairs, attempting to shove them out the door.

But, without the older peculiars noticing, Olive quickly ran up the stairs and slowly turned the knob, with the key in her hand.

Emma turned hearing small footsteps heading up the stairs, realizing that the key was missing from the shelf.

"OLIVE NO!" She screamed.

Olive opened the door.

 **I know this was a very short chapter, but I do hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola (Hello)**

 **How are you c;**

 **Won't you please write a comment for me c;**

 **Chapter 7**

None of the children entirely knew for sure why Olive had opened the door after Emma scolded her not to and after she knew why it was completely unsafe. But, she was young, she possibly just wanted to see their headmistress okay and prove that was Emma wrong.

No matter the circumstance on why she wanted to open the door, the other children all knew, and possibly even her, that if she did open it something terrible will happen.

And she did.

Alma came flying out at incredible speed, like a bull sprinting towards a red sheet. Except, this red sheet was Olive.

Alma pushed Olive so hard it broke the frail railing sending them both sprawling into the air.

The others watched in silence as their insane headmistress began to choke Olive in the air with her rabid, sharp nails through her neck, just like she had done with Emma.

She began to scream.

Olive bounced as she flopped to the floor like a tennis ball, the floor began to crackle beneath her, slowly breaking with the force from how high she feel.

Everyone gasped, making there way towards Olive, and some staring at their maniac headmistress who was sobbing, but laughing at the same time.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Alma yelled at her wards as she was standing on the edge.

The children slowly moved away from Olive's body fearful of their lives.

Then she jumped.

The floor crackled more as Miss Peregrine swiftly jumped onto Olive, her chest felt as if giant invisible fists walloped her towards the ground. The powerful jump made the floor dent and brake from stress and it crushed into splinters from underneath them, sending the two falling into the hard concrete cellar.

Alma held Olive tightly across her collarbone and forearm.

Olive screamed louder, and louder, as the headmistress brutally attacked her in mid-air.

The both of them landed with a loud thud across the cellar.

Other children began to scream, some pinched themselves. Most of them wanted so desperately wanted this just to be a nightmare.

Imagine your sibling being attacked by your mother and you can't save them. This was exactly how it felt like with Olive being attacked by Alma and the rest of the children couldn't do anything.

Alma slowly let go of Olive's neck. Olive laid paralyzed from fear, even though their unconsciousness headmistress was no longer gripping tight to her, Olive just laid there stunned, frightened for that her headmistress, her bird, her best friend, her mother had just attempted to possibly kill her.

She ached from her fall, all she could do was sob as their headmistress still clung to her like glue. Both of them didn't move, of course Miss Peregrine really couldn't, but Olive couldn't, she stayed still, listening to Alma's slow breaths.

Blood slowly traced down Olive's neck and her head. It trailed down her fingers as she held her forehead groaning quietly.

The children sprinted down the stairs realizing that this wasn't a dream, and ran towards the two of them.

They began to shout

"Olive, stay with me okay." It was Miss Peregrine's soft, motherly voice.

 **I didn't proof read this sorry ;c**


	8. Chapter 8

**你好** **/ Nǐ hǎo (Hello)**

 **How are you guys?!**

 **So little authors note here:**

 **Lots of you really (I mean really) Want Mr. Osprey back, so I was thinking:**

 **The story isn't great and I could obviously make it a lot better, so what do you think… Should I make a new Mr Osprey fan fic?**

 **Yes or no, let me know in the comments!**

 **Chapter 8**

Olive looked up through her foggy bloody eyes, and saw Miss Peregrine leaning on the top of her, touching her frail cold body.

The children were surrounding the both of them in the tight cellar.

"H-Help Wyn, E-Emma, anyone…" Olive said weakly, "S-She's going t-to h-hurt me…"

"Olive, are you okay?" Alma said hoarsely.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me." SHe shield her face.

"Get away from her!" Enoch screamed, showing his large fists.

"Your evil!" Bronwyn screamed as she weeped, "I can't believe you!"

Olive began to cry and Alma held her close and cried with her.

"W-Why don't y-you love m-me anymore?" Olive said muffled.

"I love you all very much. I'm so sorry." Alma replied under choking sobs.

"You're sorry?! You nearly killed me and Claire!" Emma crossed her arms.

Claire shushed her immediately, "I'm sorry, did we did something wrong."

"I suppose we did do things wrong, Claire, but that gives no excuse for Miss Peregrine to go mad and kill us!" Emma sighed.

Alma bowed her head low, "I hope you know, this has nothing to do with you. I need to learn self- control. You don't understand."

"'Self control,'" Enoch mimicked, "Right you just need help with that… Do you not see what you did?! You threw Olive down the stairs by braking the railing and then, you went on top of her, and pounded her until you were both were unconscious! You nearly choked Emma to death and you pulled Claire's hair out in big chunks! "Self control' what a load of garbage!"

"I perfectly well understand!" Emma barged in, "This is about our old loop, poor Miss Peregrine over here can't get over it!" She said sarcastically.

Alma looked away, "It's not about that Miss Bloom or Mr O'Connor."

Emma kneeled down beside her trying to make herself more intimidating, "THEN WHAT IS IT THEN?! YOUR DRIVING US ALL MAD FOR ATTACKING IS EVERY 5 MINUTES! LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT CLAIRE, LOOK AT THE LITTLE GIRL YOU'RE HOLDING! WE WERE ALL VICTIMS OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKES!"

"Please… Leave… It's not of your concern."

"'NONE OF OUR CONCERN?!' HA! YOU'RE HURTING US AND YOURSELF! 'NONE OF OUR CONCERN,' I THINK NOT!"

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be beaten, scared, and captured for weeks?" Alma broke the silence. "DO YOU?!"

Emma didn't answer as tears welled in her eyes.

Bronwyn picked up Olive from Miss Peregrine, and went up the stairs. Tired of this cat-fight.

"Do you have any idea how much we went through? Fiona was killed!" Bronwyn said quiety as she reached halfway up the stairs. The other children followed Bronwyn closely realizing that she did have a point. "You're just crazy!" Bronwyn added. The other children nodded, all except Emma who was still kneeling beside Alma.

"I-I'm sorry we didn't save you in time. We were too late, we tried so hard. We lost Fiona… We will never be as good as you, I know you mean well, I'm sorry." Emma held her face and her legs covered her chest.

"No, Bronwyn's right… You went through much more, as for me getting into an addiction it is completely unnecessary." She wiped a tear, "I let you down again. And I nearly killed all of you, but Claire, Olive, and you I nearly killed twice."

Emma covered her mouth trying not to let out sobs. "Y-You didn't mean t-to, right?"

Alma pulled Emma and held her close.

"Yes, I never meant for this to happen, I am so sorry."

"Then why, why would you do this, please tell me."

"I can't…" She pulled out another flask from her pocket.

"No Miss Peregrine, you don't need it!" Emma pleaded.

Alma frowned, "Run, get away from here, you must leave."

"No, I won't leave you Miss Peregrine!" Emma held Alma tighter.

The other children looked down through the hole in the floor.

"Wyn," Jacob whispered. Bronwyn nodded, as if thinking what Jake was.

Bronwyn made her way towards where Emma and Alma were kneeling. With one swift swipe, Emma was in Bronwyn's arms.

"No Miss Peregrine!" Emma screamed pounding on Bronwyn's shoulder, "I won't leave you!"

Alma held her hand on her fore head in defeat.

"Emma, I promise we will come back for her." Bronwyn sighed, putting Emma back down to the floor, "Now, we better hurry, okay?"

Emma nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what had gotten into me." Emma blinked hard "We should go, now, she had a flask and if we don't hurry, we're all dead."

The children nodded and quickly resumed packing up their things.

 **Did you like it? ( As always I didn't proof read it c;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**안녕하세요** **/ annyeonghaseyo (Hello in Korean :P)**

 **HI guys! I'm back with a new Chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

Miss Peregrine sauntered up the stairs, her face was pale and her movements were weak. Everyone took a step back when they saw her, inching close to Emma.

"Miss Bloom, a word." Miss Peregrine said lifelessly, but the sternness still remained in her voice.

Emma walked slowly into the corner of the room where Alma was standing slumped, leaning onto the plastered walls.

"Y-Yes..?"

"I need you to do me a great favor."

"What is it? To go buy you some more ambro?!" Emma said worriedly and dramatic at the same time.

"No, lock me in the bedroom."

Emma scoffed, "No way, we will lock the door when we leave, you won't get out, I'll take the key with me. Did you see what was in there? Dead peculiars! What's gotten into you!?"

"Emma, I am well aware what is in there, but you must lock the door! I know it must be strange to see those things." Alma looked down, "I am hurting you and myself, please."

Emma hugged Alma tightly and whispered, "Come with us… We need you Miss P, we won't tell anyone about your strange addiction, we can get rid of the ambrosia, like when Bentham helped Sharon! We will make it like this never happened! We can go live with Jacob's parents and we will be happy again!" Emma began to sob holding tighter around Alma's frail body, her voice began to become high-pitched and hoarse. "R-Right?"

"Emma…" Miss Peregrine slowly let go of Emma and looked at her closely, "We can't just forget this dear… When they get me off of ambrosia, I will most likely be sent to a punishment loop."

Emma froze, her tears filled with rage, and her soft face turned into an angry snarl.

"Fine then! Why didn't you just leave us when we were infants? You would've had a better chance!"

"Emma, stop." Alma said under her breath. She then pulled out the flask from her pocket once more.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" Emma said wiping the angry tears from her eyes.

"Emma lock me in the bedroom!" Alma said, "You don't understand how much I need this!"

Emma glanced back at everyone else getting ready to leave, then back at Alma. "You don't understand how much we need you!" Emma yelled, and slapped the flask from her hand.

 **Did you like it.**

 ***Guy screams* 'YES!'**

" **Good 'cuz I didn't proof read it"**

 **Wow… Why did I write that ;-;**

 **ANYWAYS, Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Authors Note

HIII

I know you really want the next chapter, but I am remaking this story under the name The Liar!

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
